


[podfic] Sand Trap

by kalakirya



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of xparrot's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Injured and pursued by THRUSH, Illya and Napoleon must survive a trek through the Sahara to get vital information to U.N.C.L.E. in time. (Classic h/c, just because I can.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sand Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sand Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 1 hour 33 min  
**Download**[here (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/sand%20trap%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20xparrot.mp3)


End file.
